Love and Courage
by Kawaii-Bunniez
Summary: When two ancient cities feud increases a Romeo and Juliet connection forms between two star-crossed lovers. Will these two people have the courage to keep their love strong?


A long time ago, in a mystical land there were two kingdoms divided by a vast mountain pass. On the west there was Naxos, a militarian city that stands behind the principle that only the strong survive, regarding benevolence and compassion as signs of weakness. In the East there was the kingdom of Prima. This land of spiritual enlightenment is rich in culture and wealth. Gold and silver line the streets and buildings filling the city with an aura of superiority. The cities ongoing feud steadily enlarged and soon dawned on the new royal generations in both kingdoms; the soon to become king of Naxos and the soon to become queen of Prima.

Each royal descendant took their new duties in different ways. In Naxos, the prince was indifferent and apathetic of his new role. He hated the idea of ruling over his city and having all that responsibility lie on his shoulders. In Prima the princess was ready to accept her new role and make her kingdom prosper. She only wondered if she had the courage to face all the responsibility the throne held.

That same day after dusk, the young prince ventured out toward the Mountain peak. He wanted to clear his head and try to get used to the fact that he will soon take the throne. He took a path up the mountains that led to a secret oasis. He believed he was that only one to know about this place but upon arriving he come upon a girl no older than himself.

Their eyes meet and both were stunned. He knew she was a Primian and she knew that he was a Naxian. They knew they were supposed to hate each other but all they felt was attraction. He did not see a stuck-up Primian, instead he saw a beautiful maiden. And she did not see a murderous Naxian, instead she saw a handsome, gentle man.

She was dressed in a long lavender silk robe that flowed smoothly down her body. Her porcelain skin was free of blemishes. He long platinum hair cascaded down her back and her pale blue eyes were surrounded by long lashes. Her thin lips were parted slightly wanting to speak. She seemed so delicate but her aura told him otherwise.

He was wearing an aged white puffed-sleeved shirt with brown loose-fitted pants. His tan skin showed a few scars the gained throughout his lifetime. His emerald eyes could melt the hearts of women and his dark wavy hair looked so soft. All she wanted to do was touch him to make sure this was not a dream.

His name was Damian and hers was Nova. Before they knew it they were in front of each other. He took her hand in his and their fingers slowly intertwined. They knew they could not be together; but their love was strong and they found a way. The two of them knew the mountains more than anyone. The ancient mountains had elaborate tunnels throughout their interiors built into them before either of the two kingdoms even existed. They concluded that they would use these tunnels to meet secretly. Anyone who would try to follow them would be lost in the labyrinth.

Every seventh day they would meet and almost nothing could keep them away from each other. Just being in each other's company made them fill with joy. Even if it was only idle chit chat they would treasure every second.

"Do you think anyone will every discover us?" Nova murmured.

Damian smiled, "Do not worry about that. All that matters is there here and now". He gently kissed her forehead as to comfort her.

Nova smiled slightly at this gesture of kindness, "Are you always so courageous as to forget fear altogether?"

He laughed, "No… Courage is not about forgetting fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear".

Nova looked at him questionably. He stared back at her and looked deeply into her pale eyes. He then pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "My love for you gives me the courage to overcome my fear of being discovered".

Nova slowly shut her eyes and smiled, "So…," she sighed, "That is what courage is."


End file.
